tormentfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Patrick Rothfuss
miniatur|Patrick Rothfuss (2008) Patrick Rothfuss (* 6. Juni 1973 in Madison, Wisconsin, USA) ist ein US-amerikanischer Fantasy-Schriftsteller. Leben 1991 begann Patrick Rothfuss sein Studium an der Universität von Wisconsin-Stevens Point, das er 1999 mit einem Bachelor of Arts abschloss. An der Washington State University setzte er sein Studium fort und graduierte mit einem Master of Arts. Zwei Jahre später kehrte er nach Stevens Point zurück und lehrt seitdem an der Universität von Wisconsin das Fach Englisch. Im März 2007 veröffentlichte er sein erstes Buch The Name of the Wind, das im selben Jahr mehrfach als bestes Buch des Jahres und unter anderem mit dem Quill Award ausgezeichnet wurdereedbusiness.com - The Quill Book Awards Announce Quill Book of the Year (engl.), Stand: 24. Oktober 2008. Bei Vorstellung der 2008 erschienenen deutschen Übersetzung Der Name des Windes wertete Denis Scheck in seiner Sendung Druckfrisch das Buch als „die überzeugendste Fantasy seit Tolkiens Der Herr der Ringe“.daserste.de - Rezension zu Patrick Rothfuss: Der Name des Windes von Denis Scheck in Druckfrisch Laut seiner Website wurde er wegen des oft schlechten Wetters und in Ermangelung eines Kabel-Fernsehers zum begeisterten Leser. Sein langjähriges Studium war gekennzeichnet durch wechselnde Schwerpunktsetzungen, die ihn erst zum Chemieingenieur, später zu einer Karriere in der klinischen Psychologie befähigen sollten. Zuletzt galt sein Studienziel auch offiziell als „ungeklärt“, und er studierte einfach alles, was ihn interessierte. In dieser Zeit nahm er viele Gelegenheitsarbeiten an. Er begann für die Campus-Zeitung die Kolumne College Survival Guide zu schreiben, woran er bis zum heutigen Tag festhält, und zugleich die Arbeit an einem sehr langen Fantasy-Roman mit dem Titel The Song of Flame and Thunder aufzunehmen. Nach Abschluss des Romans legte er ihn ohne Erfolg mehreren Verlagen vor, gewann aber mit einem Auszug daraus (The Road to Levinshir) den unter Science Fiction-Autoren angesehen Wettbewerb Writers of the Future 2002 im 2. Quartal. Erst ein Gespräch mit Kevin J. Anderson in einem Autorenworkshop sicherte ihm einen Vertrag mit dem Literaturagenten Matt Bialer, dem es schließlich gelang, den Roman an den Verlag DAW Books zu verkaufen – allerdings nun angelegt als Trilogie und unter dem neuen Titel The Kingkiller Chronicle, wovon The Name of the Wind den ersten Teil bildet.patrickrothfuss.com - Biografie von Patrick Rothfuss Werke The Kingkiller Chronicle # The Name of the Wind. Daw Books (Penguin Books), New York 2007, ISBN 978-0-7564-0407-9. # The Wise Man's Fear. Daw Books, New York 2011, ISBN 978-0756404734. # The Doors of Stone, Titel in Planung Zu The Doors of Stone siehe sffworld.com - Interview mit Patrick Rothfuss (engl.), Stand: 31. Mai 2008; ISBN 978-0575081444 openisbn.com Untitled Book 3 of the Kingkiller Chronicles (engl.) Andere # The Adventures of the Princess and Mr. Whiffle: The Thing Beneath the Bed. Subterranean Press, Burton 2010. ISBN 978-1-59606-313-6 Übersetzungen Die Königsmörder-Chronik # Der Name des Windes: Die Königsmörder-Chronik. Erster Tag. Übersetzer: Jochen Schwarzer. Klett-Cotta Verlag, Stuttgart 2008, ISBN 978-3-608-93815-9. # Die Furcht des Weisen, Teil 1: Die Königsmörder-Chronik. Zweiter Tag. Übersetzer: Jochen Schwarzer und Wolfram Ströle. Klett-Cotta Verlag, Stuttgart 2011, ISBN 978-3-608-93816-6. # Die Furcht des Weisen, Teil 2: Die Königsmörder-Chronik. Zweiter Tag. Übersetzer: Jochen Schwarzer und Wolfram Ströle. Klett-Cotta Verlag, Stuttgart 2012, ISBN 978-3-608-93926-2.Der zweite Teil wird in deutsch auf zwei Bände aufgeteilt. Der erste Band davon liegt seit Oktober 2011 vor. Quelle: Hörbücher Bisher sind 3 Teile exklusiv bei audible erschienen. Es handelt sich dabei um vollständige Lesungen der deutschen Bücher. Gelesen werden die Bücher von Stefan Kaminski. #''Der Name des Windes (Die Königsmörder-Chronik 1)'' gelesen von Stefan Kaminski. #''Die Furcht des Weisen 1 (Die Königsmörder-Chronik 2.1)'' gelesen von Stefan Kaminski. #''Die Furcht des Weisen 2 (Die Königsmörder-Chronik 2.2)'' gelesen von Stefan Kaminski. Computerspiele * Torment: Tides of Numenera (als Autor, 2015) Auszeichnungen * 2002 Writers of the Futurewritersofthefuture.com - Writers of the Future für den Beitrag The Road to Levinshir, einem Auszug aus dem Vorläuferroman von The Kingkiller Chronicle. 2002. * 2007 Quill Book Award in der Kategorie Science Fiction, Fantasy, Horror. * 2007 Best Books of the Yearpublishersweekly.com - Best Books of the Year - Publishers Weekly - Publishers Weekly in der Kategorie Science Fiction, Fantasy, Horror. * 2007 Best Book of 2007fantasyLiterature.net - Best Book of 2007 - FantasyLiterature.net. * 2009 Deutscher Phantastik Preis für Der Name des Windes in der Kategorie „Bester internationaler Roman“. Weblinks * Literatur von und über Patrick Rothfuss im Katalog der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek * patrickrothfuss.com - Offizielle Homepage von Patrick Rothfuss * phantastik-couch.de - Patrick Rothfuss im Interview mit Phantastik-Couch * sffworld.com - Patrick Rothfuss im Interview mit sffworld (Englisch) * Interview auf www.leser-welt.de (deutsch) Einzelnachweise en:Patrick Rothfuss Kategorie:Spieleentwickler